CloudNone
CloudNone released his debut single None Trick Pony on August 7, 2018, which will be on his debut Welcome to London EP. Timeline 2018 August * August 7, 2018: CloudNone released his debut Monstercat single, None Trick Pony, which was his first ever release as an artist. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 and on his Welcome To London EP. September * September 11, 2018: CloudNone released his debut EP, Welcome To London EP, on Monstercat. *# Welcome To London *# None Trick Pony *# Clapham Rain *# badboy *# Spring Snow ** Spring Snow was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2, along with None Trick Pony. November * November 20, 2018: CloudNone released the song From Here, which was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 4. 2019 January * January 15, 2019: CloudNone released his second single on Monstercat, Blue to Blue. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3. February * February 26, 2019: CloudNone released his second EP on Monstercat, Midnight Underground EP. *# Midnight Underground *# 3HOURS *# On Holiday (Interlude) *# Blue to Blue *# Juliet (with Matt Van) * Juliet was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3, along with Blue to Blue. April * April 26, 2019: CloudNone released his third single on Monstercat, Out There, in collaboration with Elle Vee. This song was Elle Vee's first appearance as an artist on the label, and was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 along with Blue to Blue and Juliet. June * June 4, 2019: CloudNone released his fourth single on Monstercat, Chasing Daylight, in collaboration with Direct and featuring vocals from Slyleaf. This song is Direct's nineteenth single on the label, and Slyleaf's third appearance. It will be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. * June 7, 2019: CloudNone released his third EP, Lost And Found, in collaboration with Direct. *# Chasing Daylight (feat. Slyleaf) *# Without U *# Lost And Found (feat. Matt Van) * Lost And Found is Matt Van's eighth appearance and was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4 along with Chasing Daylight. September * September 27, 2019: CloudNone released his fifth single on Monstercat, Anonymous, in collaboration with Paul Aiden and co-written by Laura Brehm. This is Paul Aiden's first appearance on the label. It was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4 along with Chasing Daylight and Lost And Found. October * October 25, 2019: CloudNone released his sixth single on Monstercat, Changed, in collaboration with Laura Brehm. This is Laura Brehm's eighteenth appearance on the label. It was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. November * November 22, 2019: CloudNone released his seventh single on Monstercat, WISH. It was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5 along with Changed. 2020 January * January 14, 2020: CloudNone released his fourth EP on Monstercat, WISH EP. *# Stay *# Let the Music In (with Elle Vee) *# Urban Foxes *# WISH *# Lido * Urban Foxes was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5 along with WISH. Monstercat uploads # None Trick Pony (August 7, 2018) # Spring Snow (September 11, 2018) # From Here (November 20, 2018) # Blue to Blue (January 15, 2019) # Juliet (with Matt Van) (February 26, 2019) # Out There (with Elle Vee) (April 26, 2019) # Chasing Daylight (with Direct, feat. Slyleaf) (June 4, 2019) # Lost And Found (with Direct, feat. Matt Van) (June 7, 2019) # Anonymous (with Paul Aiden) (September 27, 2019) # Changed (with Laura Brehm) (October 25, 2019) # WISH (November 22, 2019) # Urban Foxes (January 14, 2020) Category:CloudNone discography Category:Artists Category:Pantheon artists